Vanilla
by Lorrean
Summary: Wendy stopped laughing when she realized she was the only one cracking up. Dipper stood up and gave her a long look. Great, she blew it. She had worked so hard to earn that smile, and now she blew it.


**A/N: Okay, so I am a little notorious in writing friendship pieces. I can't help it, and I don't really want to. I'm a sucker for friendshippers.**

 **Because friendship is the most precious thing in the world.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

The ding of the oven shook Wendy out of her thoughts and woke up her senses. The smell of vanilla wafted in the air and tickled her nose. The teenager smiled and inhaled the heavenly scent.

Putting a glove on, Wendy opened the oven and took out the cake she had been slaving over for a few hours now. She let it cool, taking out frosting and a plate for the cake. Once it was cool enough, Wendy set the cake onto the plate and began to decorate it.

Honestly, Wendy wasn't much of a chef. She wasn't horrible at cooking, but left that to her dad and her brothers. But she was quite proud of herself for making the cake. Not only did it smell good, it looked good.

When Wendy was done with frosting the cake, she smiled proudly to herself and picked up the plate. Allowing her feet to guide the way, the red head walk through the living room, past upstairs, the Pines' rooms and didn't stop until she came to the entrance of Dipper's makeshift laboratory in the attic. The teenager shifted the wait of the plate into one hand and used her free fist to knock on the door.

"Go away!" Came an annoyed and muffled voice behind the door. Wendy sighed and opened the door anyways.

"Hey, Dipper. It's me."

The young boy sat at a work bench, hunched over a tad. Normally Dipper would lift his head and spin around in excitement of her being there. But not this time. Wendy hoped that he would but she was let down.

"Oh hey, Wendy. Can I help you with something?"

Wendy closed the door and walked over to him. The closer she came, the more visible his right arm became. It was in a splint and held close to his upper body.

Last week while on a mystery hunt, he had taken a hard fall and broke his arm. Grunkle Stan had to properly set it, but this dampened his mood greatly. Not only is he not allowed to go on hunts while his arm is like that, he can barely work on his pet projects. If he had broken his left arm, it probably would have been easier on the right-handed boy. But fate was cruel and he could barely write down his thoughts or put pieces together without getting completely and utterly frustrated.

The red head closed the gap between them and stood by his side. The brunette didn't look up. He stared down at some blue prints hard.

Wendy glanced at them. It was plans to improve the shack's security system and safekeeping. They, along with Stan, had been planning on working on those together that week, but Dipper shut the project down when he realized he couldn't do a whole lot on his own when it came to his side of the work.

When a minute passed and he still hadn't glanced up at her, Wendy coughed into her fist. Nothing.

She tapped him on the shoulder. He continued to coldly ignore her. Wendy frowned and stomped her foot.

"Dipper!"

"What?"

The twelve-year-old boy shot his head up, annoyance in his tired eyes. The jaded orbs left Wendy's and trailed down to the cake in her hands. His look of anger melted into one of shock and confusion.

Wendy could only smile.

"Surprise!"

"W-what?"

"It's for you."

"I realize that. But why?"

"Because you refuse to talk to anyone. Even me. I know I'm not the best company, but I hate seeing you like this. I know breaking your arm sucks, dude, but it'll heal. Just give it time and rest. I made you this to cheer you up. I wasn't sure if vanilla was okay or not, but I wanted to do _something_."

Dipper stared and, for the first time since he broke his arm, a smile formed on his face. His eyes widened and he relaxed in his chair.

"Wendy, I...I don't know what to say! Thank you! That's so nice!"

The red head grinned and took a step forward, fishing her pockets for utensils and the napkin she had brought.

"What can I say? I just want to see you smile, Dipper – " Wendy didn't see the tool left lying on the floor. Her foot came in contact with it and she stumbled. She quickly caught herself. She looked at Dipper to crack a joke about her clumsiness but stopped.

She snorted and burst out laughing.

Dipper slowly blinked, surprise written all over his face. Part of the cake had smudged into his face. White frosting littered his cheeks and nose and the boy could only stare with shock.

Wendy stopped laughing when she realized she was the only one cracking up. Dipper stood up and gave her a long look.

Great, she blew it. She had worked so hard to earn that smile, and now she blew it.

"Man... I am so sorry for laughing I just, I thought, I – "

Dipper took some of the cake in his hand and smashed it into Wendy's face.

The teenager stared in shock as the boy slowly smirked at her. The cake and the frosting slowly slid down her face and she began to grin back.

Wendy took the plate and smashed the cake into his face and ran. Dipper choked out a laugh, grabbed some of the cake and began to chase her, chucking what he could of the cake at her.

They chased one another around the lab, getting cake and frosting everywhere. Soon, they both collapsed on the ground, arm to arm. They heavily breathed and struggled to catch their breath.

Once Wendy was able to breath without gasping, she looked up at her friend and grinned. She rested her head against his shoulder, not caring if any more cake or frosting got on her or not.

"I'm glad to see you smile again, dude. As much as grumpy Dipper was entertaining... I like your old self much better."

She lifted her head to look at him. Dipper glanced down at her and shyly smiled. He raised his hand and gently wiped away some of the cake from her face. Everything was perfect. Nothing was going to ruin the moment now…

"Ooh! Looks like somebody's in love!"

The two shifted their heads towards the door, where the sweater-clad twin was poking her head, grinning widely. They both flushed and scrambled to their feet, brushing the dust that mysteriously appeared on their pants. Dipper was flustered. "No Mabel! It was not like that…"

Mabel cocked an eyebrow. "Whoa! What happened in here? It's like you had a cake fight in here or something…!" The young girl stepped into the lab, examining the frosting that covered the entire lab. She turned to Dipper, her smile never leaving her face. "Hey, you're not so grumpy anymore! Glad you're back from Sweater Town, bro-bro!"

"It feels good to be back, Mabel. Also, you got a little cake right there..."

"Where?"

Dipper bent down and threw some extra frosting to his sister's face. Wendy stifled a laugh as the girl could only stare in astonishment. She balled her fists and put on her notorious grin. "Oh! You are so gonna get it!" The twins chased each other around the lab, and Wendy decided to slip during the fight. She had enough fun for one day.

She was glad she had slaved over that cake. She made a mental note to herself right then and there that she would definitely make more cakes in the future.

But next time, she'd make it chocolate.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
